nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Tennis Aces
Mitchell Tennis Aces is a 2018 Sports video game in the Mitchell Tennis series developed by Heavy Iron Studios, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games set for release in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC. The game will be the first Mitchell tennis game to feature a story mode since the previous title Mitchell Tennis: Power Tour for the Game Boy Advance. It is the only first Mitchell Tennis videogame to be developed by a different video game developer. Characters *Mitchell - All-Around *Gavin - All-Around *Carolyn - All-Around *Jennifer - All-Around *Martin - Power *David - Speed *Nicholas - Defensive *Marquessa - Power *Genola - Power *Ebony - Tricky *Valerie - Speed *Scottie Salmon - Power *Sarah (unlockable) - Technical *Kayla Smiddy (unlockable) - Tricky *Devin (unlockable) - Defensive *Kelly (unlockable) - Technical *Thug (unlockable) - Tricky *Welton (unlockable) - Tricky *Dry Bowser (unlockable) - Defensive *Green Fairy Princess (unlockable) - Technical *Amanda - Tricky *Dr. Alexander Payne - Power *Elder Writer from (Constant Payne) - Defensive *Airsailor - All-Around *Anthony - Speed Courts *Hard Court *Clay Court *Grass Court *Carpet Court *Mushroom Court *Sand Court *Ice Court *Rebound Court *Morph Court Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell Tennis Aces is alot similar to Mitchell Tennis: Power Tour’s gameplay. Players play tennis with other characters, in both doubles and singles, and there are several mechanics such as topspin, slice, and "Power Shots" (Special Shot in the Japanese version). There are both Offensive Power Shots and Defensive Power Shots which are earned further into the game. Offensive Power Shots are very powerful attacks; they power-up the ball and when they make contact with another player, they put a side effect on him/her such as knocked back a little bit, running around dazed, etc. Defensive Power Shots can negate the secondary effects of Offensive Power Shots and they can reach balls which normally would be out of reach. There’s topspin and slice, and topspin has more power than slice, while slice spin exchanges a tiny bit of power for more curve in the character's shot. As well as this, there is also a variety of shots, such as lobs or smashes. Story The plot of Mitchell Tennis Aces plays out in its Adventure Mode, where players undergo many challenges to complete. These challenges include missions and boss battles against CPU opponents. Mitchell, who is partnered with his best pal Gavin, attempts to rescue those who have been possessed by a dark force in a special tennis racket called Lucien. Characters who have been possessed by Lucien resemble mummies with glowing eyes. To free them from Lucien's control, Mitchell must travel across the island and complete challenges by enemies. Mitchell is tasked with finding the five relics that power the racket of Lucien before the evil force does. Marquessa and Genola heard the myths of this racket and wish to own it for themselves, which in turn corrupts them. Rokona, who resides in the Temple of Bask, tells Mitchell of Lucien's goal and imparts various skills to him to help restore the island to normalcy. Mitchell can obtain different rackets with different attributes, and level up player stats. Category:Video Games Category:2018 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Sports video games Category:Tennis video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows PC games